


Welcome to the Gang

by Valitiel (Vishnal)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Initiation, M/M, Multi, Over stimulation, Regrets, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vishnal/pseuds/Valitiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo actually decides to take up Genji’s offer of choosing a side to change the world. He brings his brother to base and lets McCree and Soldier 76 take care of the rest. It’s “moonshine and cards” night though… What’s a welcoming party without some team bonding…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Gang

The journey to the watch point in Gibraltar was long, arduous and awkward to say the least. Though they were brothers, the reunion between Hanzo and Genji could have gone a lot smoother. It was not as easy as telling your grieving older brother that you were not dead, but at the same time it was also fairly difficult to tell your presumably dead younger brother that you harboured a lot of guilt for killing him, and would have preferred not to have done it… Neither Shimada felt the need to cross the hurdle to verbalize such feelings, and both sentiments were left unsaid. Genji knew how Hanzo felt, and was not going to push for a heart felt brotherly moment when Hanzo had already agreed to help change the world for the better. Thus, after several hours of travelling silently by high speed jet back to Gibraltar they had finally arrived to where the rest of the active Overwatch members were waiting.

“We had received a signal from Winston a week ago to reinitiate the Overwatch initiative after an attack on this site by Reaper. There is change approaching quickly, and it seems that it may not be for the better brother… I am thankful that you have chosen this path.” Genji placed a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder and gave him a firm grip of which Hanzo did not respond to. “You have not changed brother. Loosen up. Once you step out of this plane, you will meet many new people. I know you have isolated yourself since I had last seen you. Do not punish yourself further.” Genji patted him twice over his clothed shoulder. “Consider getting to know your colleagues. Trust is a stable avenue to victory. You will meet a man called McCree. He holds gatherings every month for cards and drink. You should go.” Genji began to collect his things and head towards the hangar.

“And yourself Genji?” Hanzo picked up his bow, and rose from his seated position on the bench of the plane. “You do not participate in such activities?”

“I spend the evenings with Master Zenyatta. I still have much to learn.” Genji paused. “I also suspect that he is lonely. It is hard being an omnic. He cannot drink anyways. It is best that I spend time with him. He has given me much already.” Genji dashed off at that, and didn’t stick around to show his older brother off to his teammates. Supposedly he was going to report to Winston, and then medical, followed by a quiet evening of meditation with his master. Hanzo suspected that Genji was not telling him something within the greater scheme of things, but neglected to press for more. It wasn’t his business and it was not his place – especially considering the strained status of their brotherhood.

            The moment that Hanzo had left the hangar the mood was vastly different. Though, yes the walls were still very much metal and there were unlabeled crates left, right and center, it no longer felt quite as static and awkward as it had felt on with Genji on the plane.  Perhaps it was the vast amount of breathing room (or a bad case of claustrophobia ingrained in the mind of all snipers and archers alike that was provoked on the jet), or the feeling of life in the room -- real human life that, for Hanzo was seldom seen from at the very least five hundred feet away.

“          An’ they said they were goin’ to land about today. But Genji never walks across the hangar like a normal person.” There was an echoing voice talking to another person.

“He’s young and shy. He’ll grow out of it.”

Hanzo felt a chill run down his spine from the closeness of new people. A part of him told him to turn back, but he realized that he also had no idea where the watch point was, and that the voices were coming nearer. The air conditioning was incredibly cold and the ventilation whirred with the effort it took to keep the air alive within the large complex. Hanzo found himself pulling his bow closer as if it would dispel the freckling of goosebumps and the mild hardening of his exposed nipple from the cold. Hanzo’s heart beat quickened as shadows loomed around the corner, and he decided to jump the gun. There was no reason to fear his future allies.

Trust is an avenue to victory.

“Is this Overwatch? My name is Hanzo Shimada. My brother-”

Hanzo stepped back as two people rounded the corner. Hanzo’s metal feet clacked quietly in comparison to the two people who came before him. The archer quickly took in their appearances. The person who responded had a thick dusty coloured beard with side burns, and auburn hair to match. He wore a red serape and hat indoors, a decision that confused Hanzo slightly, but did not linger too much on as the man’s companion was also in full tactical gear and a mask covering the majority of his face. Hanzo could figure out for himself which voice from earlier had belonged to whom from their attires.

“Well, this ain’t the boy scouts, so I reckon you found yourself the right door step. The name’s McCree an’ the ol’ man’s Soldier 76.” McCree mock whispered to Hanzo with a smile. “His real name’s Jack, but he want’s to be cool. Genji told everyone that you’d be comin’ along today, but I don’t seem him anywhere.”

“He left me to do my own… Socializing.” He nodded and stiffened.  It had been a long while since the last time he had forced himself to talk to any form of ally. Perhaps since conducting political meetings when he was the head of the Shimada clan.

“Well, he left you in good hands then.” McCree moved forward and behind Hanzo, then opened his arm towards the hallway. “Got a friend waiting for us to play a round of cards, and drink a bit o’ moonshine before it gets too late in the night for drinkin’.” The cowboy ushered Hanzo further down the hallway and into a main living enclosure. The older man, perhaps senior Hanzo’s own age by twenty years or more followed along silently. There was a comment thrown about young people’s drinking habits, but Hanzo guessed that McCree was not too far from his own age.

“I- Yes. This would be some sort of gathering you have to bond. My brother has informed me.” Hanzo walked faster to give himself a little distance from the other two, up until he reached a sliding door that needed a key card to continue any further.

“Oh he informed you did he. He’s pretty eager to put ya’ out there then.” McCree winked at Hanzo as he swiped his metal arm over a scanner and the doors glided open.

“Didn’t think he was the type.”  Soldier 76 added. His voice had a mild gravel to it that told Hanzo that he was the authoritative type. He likely spent a lot of time yelling tactics over communications. The room they had entered was somewhat of a lounge, sofas and a couch around a glass coffee table. There was a small mini fridge with a half empty can of peanut butter on top of it and a trash can beside the fridge that had a few bullet holes. Soldier 76 shrugged and sat adjacent to a young man by the coffee table. Most likely the youngest in the room before the man passed him a drink. The commander nodded to the youth and cracked open the can with a hiss. The man removed the mask and visor covering the majority of his face and Hanzo blushed as he was caught staring. Jack was certainly an attractive man, even in comparison to younger men, Hanzo would have considered him quite worthy of being looked at.

McCree paid little attention to the commander, but internalized Hanzo’s blush. “That one there’s Lucio. He got here just a few days before you. We’re all just settling in. The attack on the base here, and then the museum got some of the older members spooked. They’re out scanning and tracing down the bad guys. We’re just waiting for a green light to put them out.” McCree explained before going to a small fridge and pulling out an unlabeled flask. He hands it to him and the cold of the flask has a mild dew of condensation immediately. A cold drink to start the night. White edged around the metal flask where McCree’s glove connected to it. “This one’s on me. Made it myself. Next time bring your own.”

Hanzo took the flask and propped his bow up against the small fridge before he unscrewed the cap. “You have my thanks.” Hanzo took a healthy swig of the drink and reeled back for a moment. He withheld a cough. McCree let out a low laugh and pat him on the back. “I’m real proud of it. Closest thing you can get to being hit with one of my flash bangs without being dead right after.”

Hanzo felt his cheeks heating up. He couldn’t be sure if it was the quick liquor hitting his blood, or being laughed at that he couldn’t hold his alcohol, or the sudden sound of wet kissing that came from the sofa.

Hanzo turned quickly to find that Lucio had climbed up onto Solider 76’s lap and was kissing him quite vigorously. Solider 76 had reached around Lucio and groped his ass through the disk jockey’s baggy pants. Morrison bit Lucio’s lip, not hard enough to break skin before demanding there be fewer articles of clothing. The archer was speechless and turned to McCree wide eyed with mouth agape. Hanzo felt light headed momentarily, the moonshine was kicking in and his blood didn’t know if it should run South to his dick, or North to his face.

McCree chuckled and shed his serape and draped it over the sofa. He sat down where Lucio was when they had entered the room. “I can guess from your face that Genji didn’t tell you everything he knew about these meet ups, but the tent yer’ pitchin’ down south says that you might want a taste of this tonight.” He gestured a himself. “We’re real welcoming to new members of the team. We can take care of you just right if you’ll let us, but if you don’t want to… I’ll pretend you weren’t ever here.” McCree offered as he began taking off his torso armor. Hanzo shuffled in place for a moment’s time, there was uncertainty within him. Talking to others, let alone sex was off the table ever since he had become an outlaw. Hanzo edged forward and let out a shaky exhale. “It seems you know my wants more acutely than myself.” Hanzo pulled off his glove, and placed it on the coffee table beside Soldier 76’s forgotten drink. Hanzo brushed past a small pile of Lucio’s energy drinks and alcohol. Hanzo sat on McCree's lap mirroring Lucio’s actions. “It has been a long time.”

McCree licked his lips. “Now. It’s never too late to get back into the game. I think you know what you want. You’re just bad at givin’ it to yourself.” The cowboy loosened his belt before throwing it off to the side of the sofa. “But it’s alright, because I can give you what you want.” He reached around Hanzo’s neck with his prosthetic arm and pulled Hanzo in to kiss him while his other hand roamed downwards to pull apart Hanzo’s yakuta. McCree guided Hanzo’s arm out of the sleeve and trailed his hand back up the newly revealed skin.

Hanzo shivered in the light touch that skittered up his arm and played teasingly against his nipple. He had a buzz of light-headedness from the brief breaths that he caught between kisses and the sensation of arousal that he hadn’t had in quite some time – enough that the experience of lips against his neck was sensitive and completely novel. Each touch by McCree felt as if it left a slight tingle, different from the feeling that Hanzo might get from touching himself. The unexpected routes of contact that McCree took and the anticipation of the next touch quickly brought Hanzo to a heightened state of arousal.

This state was not left unnoticed by the others in the room. Lucio and Jack at some point had stopped in their own actions to spectate Hanzo and McCree, and jack each other off slowly to the show that Hanzo and McCree provided. Jack had pushed his pants down far enough to expose his butt and to comfortably have his balls and cock out, where as Lucio opted to take off everything save for his tank top and headphones. Softly a low bass could still be heard from the speakers. McCree had always been one to shine in the spotlight – Spurs on, and guns a blaze. He ground up against Hanzo, an action which the other reacted to in kind, rubbing back against him. “McCree.” Hanzo had a bit of gruff to his voice though trying to keep his volume low as he wasn’t keen on sharing his suggestion to their spectators. “You are wearing too much clothing for my liking.” Hanzo tugged off McCree’s belt by the buckle and dropped it to the floor.

“Well ain’t you coming out of your shell.” McCree smiled, happy that Hanzo was willing to lead. “If ya’ get off me. I’d be more than obliged to give you a gander of what you’re getting.” He spanked Hanzo’s ass playfully and the archer jumped in his lap. Hanzo glared at the cowboy, but still moved himself off the man’s lap so that the both of them could undress. McCree took off his clothing as if in a competition, but Hanzo took the time to drape his top over the arm of the couch. McCree sighed and dug into his pant pockets for a cigar and lit up. “Here I thought you were raring to get going.

Hanzo glowered at his naked partner. “Do not rush me.” He pushed a release on his prosthetic legs before yanking the pant leg out of the metal limb and reconnecting the leg with a series of practiced movements. The whirring was intriguing to McCree, who never really took his arm off. Hanzo twitched when his legs clicked back into place and connected with nerve endings. McCree hopped back into his seat over the couch arm and pulled Hanzo into his lap. The cigar still dangling from his mouth he inhaled and blew smoke out from his nostrils. “Ain’t you pretty.” McCree crooned as he put his hand over Hanzo’s broad chest and squeezed Hanzo’s pectoral muscle.

“You are being a very considerate partner, but you know that is not where I want your hands to be right now.” Hanzo pulled the cigar out from between McCree’s lips and stubbed it out against the bounty hunter’s metal arm. He put the cigar aside on the coffee table for McCree to re-light after sex. “Also I would appreciate if your attentions were undivided.” He blushed at the admittance, and lined himself up with McCree’s cock and grabbed the other man’s wrist. The archer guided McCree to both their cocks and wrapped both their fingers around their lengths. Hanzo let out a relieved sigh as McCree gripped them both firmly and ran this thumb over both their slits to gather some pre-cum as to ease the otherwise too dry friction. “Pushy, but I like it.” McCree grumbled before pumping the both of them slowly. He leaned over Hanzo and began to bite along the man’s tattooed shoulder, transitioning up to Hanzo’s neck.

Hanzo’s toes curled on the sofa’s cushions, the fabric making a light scratching sound before uncurling. His head tilted back to let McCree kiss his jawline where there was stubble rather than a full beard.  Jack got up and pulled Hanzo and McCree apart. He held Hanzo bridal style with Hanzo’s legs hanging over his arms. “You’re going to rip the cushions. We don’t have the budget for a new couch.” He growled before putting Hanzo back down on McCree’s lap, now facing away from McCree rather than towards him. McCree huffed, but let Morrison do what he pleased.

“Don’t worry old man. Winston won’t have our balls for ripping one couch cushion. Anyways he goes easy on the newbies. We’ll send Lucio there to show ‘em. He can’t get mad at a baby face like that.”

“I’m twenty-six!” Lucio interrupted. McCree paid no attention to Lucio.

“I’m not willing to take that risk soldier.” The commander pulled Hanzo by the ankles into more of a laying down position and gets McCree to hold his legs open by looping Hanzo’s knees around McCree’s forearm. “Anyways. We couldn’t have you hogging such a pretty sight to yourself.” He paused to fully appreciate Hanzo’s hole on display. Hanzo’s cock was erect and flushed against his stomach, pushing up past his belly button with the way that Jack had folded him. Self-consciously, Hanzo’s hole clenched around nothing as Jack and Lucio ogled him. McCree’s cock was pushed against Hanzo’s back and he groaned at Hanzo’s squirming to get comfortable in his new position. “Whoa there, partner. You’re going to get me all riled up. Wait your turn.” He chastised as he adjusted his hold on Hanzo and shifted his hips so that his cock was against the crease of Hanzo’s butt and not pressed between the two of them.

“With all that twitching though it looks like he’d be amazing on a cock.” Lucio pumped his cock to full hardness and slowed to using just two fingers to stroke himself slowly and to keep himself on the edge. “He’s getting restless for cock.”

McCree’s dick twitched against Hanzo’s ass. “That true Hanzo? You raring to be a lil’ cock slut for us? You ain’t had something filling you up good that long?” The cowboy rutted between Hanzo’s spread thighs, nudging the archer’s balls. The archer doesn’t respond, seemingly embarrassed at the comment, or the fact that the comment was true.

            Morrision was prepared as ever, and brought lube in his jacket pocket. The older man covered his ring and middle finger with lube and gave McCree’s a firm tap. “Stop moving Jesse. It’s rude to think about yourself. It’d do you some good to learn some patience like Hanzo.” He lined his fingers up with Hanzo’s hole and gave it a push, just enough to let him know that Jack’s fingers were there, but not enough to push through. Jack dribbled some of the slick just under Hanzo’s balls and let it drip towards his hole. Hanzo shivered at the cold sensation and jolted when Jack began to rub the warming liquid into him. Jack nudged a finger in to the first knuckle and Hanzo gasped at the unusual feeling. “After all. It’s really been a while for him. He’s tight. Might not be able to both fuck him tonight.”  Jack sunk his finger in and twisted it a little, testing if Hanzo would give a little.

“That’s a real shame. We gotta rock paper scissors for the honour then?” McCree joked as he hooked right leg over the couch leg and took the lube from Jack, lubing up one of his metal fingers. He felt around the rim of Hanzo’s asshole where it was fluttering around Jack’s finger. Hanzo whimpered as cold metal pushed in against warm flesh. “Ah- there is no need for games. I can take what you give me.” His eyes were steeled, as if in battle. He was focused on relaxing his body and trying to push back the arousal. “Just… Continue moving. I can find something to distract myself.” Hanzo looked directly at Lucio, drawing the man close without saying. Lucio smiled and got up behind the sofa.

Hanzo turned his head to come face to face with Lucio’s erect manhood – flushed at the tip and leaking. “One distraction coming up.” Lucio chimed as he tangled his fingers in the high pony tail Hanzo kept his hair in. He turned the man’s head gently towards his dick. Lucio’s not insistent enough to push or pull, which Hanzo is grateful for because as long as it’s been since he’s had sex with a man, he’s never given a blowjob. Between that and the two fingers moving in and out of his ass he had his work cut out for him. He licked the head cautiously just to get the initial fear of the taste over with before taking the head between his lips. Hanzo suckled gently before he felt Lucio’s hand move from his hair to a cupping the back of his head to edge him onwards. Hanzo tried hard to focus on the task at hand and sucked on began to bob his head up and down Lucio’s long shaft methodically, but could not hold back a groan when Mcree and Soldier76 both added another finger in almost one after another. Hanzo pulled off Lucio’s cock and rested his head against the man’s pelvis. He pulled the man close and grasped at the man’s back. Lucio hushed Hanzo and rubbed the man’s shoulder in an attempt to promote deep breathing and relaxation.

Once Hanzo relaxed the two began moving their fingers in tandem – almost a co-operative effort to find Hanzo’s prostate. Hanzo continued to breathe deeply against Lucio’s pelvic bone, getting light headed from the attention given to his lower half and the smell of musk and sweat from Lucio; perhaps the smell of sweat was more from himself and McCree though… Hanzo had just gotten comfortable enough to continue his efforts on sucking Lucio off when McCree, or was it Morrison? –had brushed against the spot within him that made him shiver uncontrollably. Hanzo felt as if everything from his waist down had a momentary seize and maybe as if his legs had sent a rebounding shockwave to his brain. He let Lucio’s cock slip from his mouth as he panted. “I-. Oh-Ire! Oh-. Fuck! Irete kudasai!” Hanzo started to lose it when McCree smiled smugly and kept kneading his fingers into that spot and Jack had pulled out his fingers to reach of the lube again. “Not fair. Please.” Hanzo panted.

Jack didn’t like to see people suffer, so he put his face between Hanzo’s thighs and licked around where McCree’s fingers was pulsing in and out of Hanzo. Admittedly that action in itself did not help Hanzo very much, rather put him further on to the edge of orgasm, but his other hand was busy slicking McCree’s dick up and jacking the man to full hardness. Jesse was also moaning now and stilled his fingers inside Hanzo, because he’d be damned if 76’s service to the world didn’t make his hands calloused and skilled. “Don’t worry I’ll take care of it for you. It hurts doesn’t it.” Jack crooned has he pulled out McCree’s fingers and gave Jesse a final pump. Jesse pulled apart Hanzo’s cheeks and Jack steadied the both of them before he slowly let Hanzo sink down onto his cock. Hanzo clenched his eyes tight and his breaths hitch against themselves like they are hooking on to the next breath and the next. McCree himself is steeling himself not too move and trying to let himself get comfortable. He reckons that one day he could get used to the warm heat around his dick. Maybe while he’s having a smoke and nursing a beer on cold day, but today he just wants to fuck that hole till Hanzo’s wrecked and would need a day in medical to rest up.

Jack saw Hanzo’s legs quivering, and the robotic legs twitching as if confused by what Hanzo’s brain was telling them what to do. The white haired man let Hanzo just rest for a while, and then when he determined that the archer wasn’t going to relax by himself he leaned in, and licked around where Hanzo and McCree is connected. “You’re going to have to loosen up there, Robin Hood. You know we’ve got more coming for you.” Morrison slapped at McCree’s hand, which was still grabbing at Hanzo’s butt. “Come’on Jesse. I told you to stop putting yourself first.”

“You going to make me old man?” Jack licked a stripe up Jesse’s balls and over Hanzo’s hole, which made McCree shiver and buck up away from Jack and into Hanzo; Hanzo blushed harder and hissed at the movement. “Sorry. Yeah I’ll just- “McCree apologized to Hanzo and put the robotic arm that was brushed away around Hanzo’s dick and began to lightly stroke up and down. McCree began with just his fingers petting along side the vein of Hanzo’s cock. “I ought ta’ be a better gentleman. This is a lot for you ain’t it Hanzo.

Hanzo keened at the light touches on his dripping length, his skin became dotted with goose bumps. He was too proud to nod his head and admit that there was a bit of sensory overload on his part and gritted out. “Do not treat me like a fragile flower.” Jack laughed at the display of bravado. McCree took the comment as it was and ground up into Hanzo’s heat. “You sure about that partner?”

Hanzo’s whole body shook from the intense waves of pleasure that he wasn’t ready for, and his cock let out a dribble of come. He wasn’t expecting McCree just to milk him with the tip of his cock, but it was effectively what was happening. Hanzo breathed heavily through his nose and exhaled with his mouth, just he had learned in meditations. These breaths were not helping him find balance, or inner peace here. It was all he could do to keep himself on the steadfast edge the three Overwatch members had built him to. Hanzo opened his eyes and tried let his head loll back onto McCree’s shoulder. McCree’s Beard brushed up against Hanzo’s side burns. He smelled the cigars and gun oil that lingered on McCree as well as the close by scent of Lucio. Hanzo reached over McCree and pulled Lucio back close towards him. “I feel like I will need that distraction again soon.” He muttered and nuzzled Lucio’s treasure trail.

Lucio nodded and let Hanzo take his cock into his mouth again. Lucio was close just watching Hanzo writhe on McCree’s fat cock. He wouldn’t have minded just jerking off to them going at it and coming on Hanzo’s face, but that was just the giving sort of guy he was. If a beautiful man was going to offer him a blowjob though, Lucio wasn’t going to say no; he after all, was always jut trying to help people have a good time.

Jack nodded at Lucio approvingly as the young man helped Hanzo stay distracted and considerably more relaxed now that he had a task at hand. Lucio didn’t regard the approval as his eyes were closed and head knocked back in bliss as the Shimada sucked him off. Though Hanzo was far from an expert at oral, he seemed to be a prodigy at everything he endeavored. Jack liked that in teammates – a strive to succeed. He decided to reward Hanzo’s initiative by putting a lubed up finger at his rim and eased it in between Jesse’s cock and Hanzo’s silky insides. “Jesus Jack, could’ you warn a man?” McCree howled, startled at the rubbing beside his cock and the abrupt increase in pressure. Hanzo seemed the share the sentiment as he hummed a confused “Hmm!?” around Lucio, causing the youngest to cuss and to grip Hanzo’s hair tightly in attempt not to thrust hard into Hanzo’s throat.

“You all didn’t want to wait till next time to share.” Jack put in another finger and made a scissoring motion with them to stretch Hanzo in preparation for another cock. He had just gotten used to McCree’s girth and he was quite sensitive from the lack of practice. He was sure the archer could do it. If he were anything like his brother… Determined and flexible. “And it’s only fair that I keep up my promise that I’d take care of you.” Jack continued. Hanzo felt the light burn of being very, very filled at three fingers in and clenched helplessly every time Hanzo edged forwards and away from Morrison’s fingers. Morrison had lithe fingers, but had girth to his hard dick that competed with that of McCree. Had anyone told Hanzo that they would both fit inside him would have been promptly dealt with by two spirit dragons spreading them across the pavement. Both lengths put together was the diameter of Hanzo’s wrist, perhaps a little larger, and Hanzo was an archer… He had quite large wrists. Soldier 76 caressed Hanzo’s legs as he pulled his fingers out and lubed up. “Coming in.” Jack warned the two of them as per request. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you this time.” He nudged at the pucker and continued with a light pressure, at first Hanzo refused to give, but a squeeze to Hanzo’s cock by McCree changed his mind and Jack used the momentary slackness to push in. Morrison stilled right away though.

“Holy shit. I said you were tight but damn.” Jack gritted out, as the tightness around him made him struggle not to push forward. Jack could feel Jesse’s cock throb inside Hanzo along side the head of his cock. Jack took the time that he had to pause to compliment Hanzo’s skill. “Such a good cock slut. Look at how you’re opening up.”

McCree, never the one not to get his two cents in added, “If you weren’t a Shimada, I’d think you were lying about it being a while.” McCree moved a little and Jack slid forwards to replace what McCree had removed, not allowing a moment of emptiness for Hanzo.

Hanzo gasped around Lucio’s dick, moaning with a slack jaw. He was no longer sucking, but letting Lucio fuck his mouth at his own pace. Hanzo was too lost in his own world to focus on the technicalities of fellatio as Jack bottomed out and McCree was slowly making his way back in. The two older men take a beat both fully seated in the smaller man, almost marveling that they did it. Hanzo’s entire lower body had small spasms from the tension and desire to clench around the large intrusion, but resisting to do so in fear of coming—not that he could with McCree gripping his cock the way he was.

The cowboy began to move again first making the soldier need to brace himself on the couch ash he too began to move in tandem. Jesse had wrapped both arms around Hanzo as now Hanzo’s legs were sufficiently pinned between himself and Morrison. That, and McCree was more than happy to let the man come on his own accord, but without the help of his hand. They began to fuck Hanzo in earnest. Their pace went from slow to a fluid and quick piston of hips. Hanzo would have made a comment about how two gunmen could have such lackadaisical aim at such a moment, but he doubted he would last if the two of them were banging on his prostate with every thrust. Lucio, came closer and closer to the edge. With the archer constantly making noises and the look of the man quivering on two cocks was a lot for Lucio, and hell—he wasn’t twenty-one anymore. He pulled out of Hanzo’s mouth and quickly beat himself off. “Hanzo- fuck I’m coming.” He warned the other man before his body stiffened, and he came with thick ropes of come draping across Hanzo’s face and beard. Hanzo provided an arm to help Lucio stabilize himself as he rode out his orgasm, making sure that he didn’t lose balance, but also to keep himself grounded has he felt himself nearing climax. He wished dearly for McCree or Morrison to give in, and give him something to rub against just to get off, but they were enamored in hitting his prostate now, with better accuracy, as if they were at a carnival shooting range trying to win a prize. Hanzo’s noises were now unbidden and he loudly whimpered and gasped at the cocks rubbing along the inside of his body.

Hanzo felt the heat unbearable and the coiling pressure in his stomach grow worse and worse like an arrow being drawn back on a freshly bound string. He imagined what it would be like to let fly. A particularly well aimed hit into a sensitive area by the two of them, as well as a sudden change in tempo pushed Hanzo over the edge. He groaned as his body—very much spent—ground out an orgasm, and a pale blue light flickered along his arm. He stilled Jack, who would have kept fucking Hanzo through his orgasm, and Jesse had already stilled to let himself get milked by the archer’s body. Once Hanzo had removed his hand from Jack’s sleeve the man and McCree’s balls had stopped pulsing from climax, Morrison continued to thrust in and out. McCree and Hanzo both groaned and yelped at the oversensitivity and shock that Jack’s continuation brought. “Old man! Fuck! You on the pill, or something?” McCree gasped as Jack continued to thrust.

“Not my fault you can’t keep up.” Jack grunted as he thrusted quicker, seeking friction and heat, which was not as easy now that McCree’s seed served as extra lubrication. Hanzo shook each time he pushed against his prostate and his cock gave a dry twitch. The man whimpered hushed Japanese profanity at Jack as he was brought to a second orgasm, and he hid his face in the crook of Jesse’s neck in embarrassment at the squelching noise made from the fucking. Where as Jesse cussed belligerently at Jack, trying to hit him from behind Hanzo. Despite the noisy two below him, the fuss and movement from the two was enough to finally get Jack off and force him to pause sheathed within Hanzo. He came and paused letting them all breathe for a moment. It wasn’t until Lucio had come with damp towels that they had moved off of each other and began to wipe themselves off, save for Hanzo. Hanzo was in an adamant post-coital laze, and refused to move. Even after pulled off of the two softened cocks, he rested on McCree’s lap and let the other men pat semen and sweat off of his face, back and even between his cheeks.

He continued to force McCree into cuddling even after Lucio had given everyone shy kisses goodnight, and offered to skate out and pick up breakfast the next morning, and even after Jack had thrown McCree’s serape over the two, turned on the TV and fallen asleep. Hanzo grabbed onto the serape and pulled it tight to himself, now feeling cold that he did not have the shared efforts of four men’s body heat to warm him. “You like to cuddle I take it.” McCree snaked a hand under the serape’s thick wool and kneaded Hanzo’s shoulders.

“You make an excellent rest.” Hanzo turned his body and faced McCree. The resting man’s nose brushed against McCree’s stomach hairs and his cheek stopped to rest against him. “And you are warm.”

“I think you just don’t want to get up… An’ here we were supposed to show you to your room.” McCree laughed. “I guess your room will still be there come morning. We can see it when you’re not as sore… If Genji asks it wasn’t me.”

Hanzo fell silent, simply humming to let McCree know that he had heard. He let the idle background noise of the television rambling about news and the feeling of McCree’s metal arm becoming warm from his skin. Before Hanzo fell asleep he heard McCree mutter. “Trust you to be a good part o’ the gang. We ain’t much, but it’s somethin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and regret everything.


End file.
